User talk:Troisnyxetienne
CAN WE FINALLY GET THIS DONE?!!? Whats up Affiliate (Evergrace) Video Even if the Morrow is Barren of Promises....Nothing...Shall Forestoll my Return Good morning to you, by the way.}} ENX Game New Larxene Weapon Names Progress Umm.... Wow, um...hey...It's been so long. Quite few months...I've been so caught up in a lot of things, that I never had time to get on..but...I'm back... Xahno Talk 00:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OMFG X-X Archives Do you mind taking a look at this? A few of your Archives are there and strange wiki does strange things when templates pack up a page... like... creating links to pages like DTN, GB, EO, etc., which obviously don't exist in mainspace and get listed in the wanted pages. -- 21:54, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Strange. I cut them in such a way that the template size wouldn't be exceeded. Is it okay if you help me with this ? Please ? '''TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure, it might take a bit tho since loading archives takes AGES xD!! -- 01:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's okay. I owe you one for this. Thanks. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 01:38, October 3, 2009 (UTC) IRC! :Can you fix the usermessage on my page? I can never get those things to work! --_--- —Ghostboy ' 13:11, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) EDIT : Done. Next time, if you want Wikitext inputs, use the Wikitext window and not the rich text editor. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:27, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay. I'll do thta next time! —Ghostboy ' 17:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) That's gonaa be hard for me... Didyouknow? Found one! MooooooOOOOOO! I know another good stalker... (This should be obvious...) :Watch your back! There is a vandal! '—Ghostboy ' 15:46, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Help Me and XIon! Please! '—Ghostboy ' 15:53, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Vandal ? Where ??? 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 12:40, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::He/she already got banned. :D —Ghostboy ' 12:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) JS I really don't know anything about how the JS works. ILHI or GS are the ones who got ours to work.Glorious CHAOS! 23:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) JS? What's that?--'NinjaSheik 23:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Javascript. ILHI and GS, huh ? I'll try and see if I can get them. The Sans-coeur template seems to be working except for the tabs. That's the only thing we need to get them together. And a few more squares are missing. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank You You+Me+IRC=Fanon Ideas You know where for you know what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:46, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Oui, je sais. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 21:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Portal Image Template Yeah sorry about that... I'm really confused... I don't speak computer...--Webuiltthecross 19:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ask around next time. If you'd like me to help with your userpage, I'd be delighted ! ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:47, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks! I'll be sure to remember that =D -- 19:37, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello I heard about all the wikiaminese problems... Damn these Parental Controls... IRC? I can query you.-- 00:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure if I can get up there... Parental controls ?? Wait : this isn't adult content at all. Try refreshing ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It used to block this Wiki ALL the time.-- 00:17, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Hm. Try giving it another shot - I'd say, hit the URL, refresh. If it still doesn't work, not sure how I'm gonna put it up here - perhaps in a hidden message in Qui suis-je. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Tried, and I don't really understand French, just bits and pieces.-- 00:23, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :@PrincessAndie : It's in English - wait, did I give you the wrong link ? It's [http://troisnyx.blogspot.com/ this one.] **** MORE PARENTAL CONTROLS! Sorry, upset here. Having a bad week...-- 00:29, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear...... >.>' Xemwath managed to read it. Maybe... he might be able to explain. I don't know, everything's burrowed up in me already. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Maybe if we exchanged emails? I know I can access my email. :Okay. Good idea. Mine's (myusernameinsmallletters)@yahoo.fr - I'll be late in sending you the message, because I need to freshen up (it's morning). TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 00:38, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Sent the email.-- 00:46, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :I replied you. Take a good look. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:22, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes A question... iSeries Userboxes? RTE Please turn yours off. Thank you.Glorious CHAOS! 07:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :What's RTE ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 07:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, now I get it. :P Will do, pretty soon, because I'm soon to head to KHFR ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 11:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 10.000! an idea.... I just thought of an idea that could rid us of a few stubs. What if we merged all the weapons for each Org. 13 member? Like, make a page called, "Xemnas's weapons", and put all his weapon stats on that page? Just merge them all together? Mar 21:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Not sure. Why don't we bring this up on the OrgXIII weapons talk page ? That sounds like an idea, though I'm not sure if the reception will be good. 'TNÉ' 'En avant Bravo !' 02:18, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ...wow.... irc please? Vow of silence. Désolé, au cas où je vous ai trompé... Procrastination FTW! Remember I told you I'd help fixing the template overload in your archives? Well I finally stopped procrastinating and decided to start (XD!). The thing is, I went though some of your archives (mainly the first one for 2009) and the template overload is so HUGE!! I blame this on wikia tho, as I'm sure you archived your talk pages before they started exploding with talk bubbles (I'm guessing it came with some of their magical updates we oh so love very much ). Either way, it would be easier to fix your pages if they weren't divided in the Tchattez, Notifications and À l’aide sections and the fact that we hadn't implemented the time stamp makes it harder xD! SO, what I was thinking was, instead of moving the extra templates into the next archive and so on, it would be easier to remove some of your templates and exchange them with your signature (without time stamp of course). They wouldn't look as flashy and as pretty as they would with the talk bubbles but it's the best solution I can find. What do you think? Oh and that would help kill some of those red links ñ.n -- 17:24, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :That'll be great. ^_^ I did archive those talk pages before they exploded, and suddenly I realised... oh dear, the bandwidth was exceeded again. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi TNE!!! How's life been?-- 23:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :A bit better, I must say. Less harsh on me. Hows you ? TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Messages Lady TNE, i'm having some stroule getting messages about pages updatation. Most of the stuff that updated I have on my watch, but I don't get any mail saying it got updated for some reason. Can you help me?--'NinjaSheik' 04:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :I have the same problem too. It's that, say, if a page is on the watchlist but we haven't updated it for a week or two, it still remains on the watchlist but Wikia won't send e-mails regarding those page updates. Which explains why I edit over a wide range of pages - so that I can keep them on my e-mail inbox. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 04:12, October 24, 2009 (UTC) What?--'NinjaSheik' 04:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's like, say you edit Sora today. And then for one week or two, you get messages about page updates right ? :So, if you don't edit the Sora page within a week or two, it stops sending e-mails about the Sora page. I've got that problem too and I'm not sure how to get around it, so the key for me to get e-mails is to keep on editing where necessary. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 04:17, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I understand...I think.--'NinjaSheik' 04:19, October 24, 2009 (UTC) UGH~! I'm still not getting anything!! Zipo! Nothing! I don't get it. Why aren't I getting mail from the wiki. Everything's updating, but I don't get mail. Some of stuff have been updating all week, but still nothing. I need help.--'NinjaSheik' 16:13, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Oh dear. I'm facing the same problem too (mine started only yesterday afternoon). At least this morning I had seven mails, two of which came from KHFR, and that's what prompted me to come here... I think we should ping Wikia Central. I pinged Uberfuzzy yesterday ; think I should do it on his talk page now. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 23:59, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Avatar Hm? Oh no, I don't mean right now, I need some time to think, I just didn't know how the system for it worked, but now that I'm aware, I'll ponder it and get back to you. Thank you though, and sorry for edit somethinging you, idk, I was, as I had said just been trying to figure out how to link my post to my page. I didn't even think anyone would respond that quickly, or that it could hinder a response. So let's not fight about it, ok? No. i 05:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. ^_^ Let's be friends, shall we ? If anything, you can get back to me or the rest of us on the wiki - we're all here to help. Take your time on the avatar thing ; I'll come up with one in a jiffy. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 05:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again, and sure I'd love to be friends, you can never have too many! No. i 06:09, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yay ! ^_^ Thanks pal. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 10:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) IRC? pleasez? (Yes I meant to put that...) —Ghostboy ' 10:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Okay. 'TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 10:24, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Saw the thing on you speaking 7 languages All I have to say is: If Pig Latin counts as a language, I'd be bilingual. Languages most definently aren't my lingo.-- 13:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, Pig Latin counts as a language, for the very fact that it has a language article on WP. If I were to include my understanding of Punjabi and Tamil (my two ethnic languages), that'll make nine. TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:04, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Nine languages, and wow it is a real language??? I didn't know that!-- 13:33, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, which makes you bilingual. ^_^ TNÉ En avant Bravo ! 13:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC)